


In Permanent Ink

by randomfatkid



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Steve being adorable and possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Tumblr: </p>
<p>What if… they got drunk together and Steve wrote his name on Danny’s body in permanent marker, right over his heart. Upside down, he did his best to write ‘Danny’ over his heart. By morning, it’s pretty much the least of their worries though, because they just woke up in a tangle on the couch together. It’s never happened before. And certainly not naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Permanent Ink

**Author's Note:**

> So this little prompt/headcanon was left in the McDanno tag on Tumblr from the blog whatifmcdanno. 
> 
> I couldn't pass up writting a little something about it and this is what happened. I originally had this really long fic written, but wanted something shorter. Maybe I'll finish the longer version eventually and post it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

How they ended up on the couch together, Danny doesn’t have a clue. He does know that there were way too many beers involved. 

He remembers them laughing and Steve tracing patterns onto Danny’s arm with the cap of a black Sharpie he found somewhere. 

“Don’t you even think about tattooing my arm with that marker, Steven,” he remembers telling him. 

They had been talking, no ranting, no complaining, just laughing and telling stories from when they were kids and Danny telling Steve about the practical jokes he used to play on Matty. 

It was painful to talk about him still. Steve picked up on that and had reached over and pulled Danny closer to him, in a sideways hug. They sat there, in comfortable silence, Steve still tracing patterns onto Danny. 

Danny remembers the cap disappearing and Steve pushing him down onto the couch. Danny playfully fought him off, but didn’t mind having the SEAL on top of him. If he were to be truly honest, he’d fantasized about doing so much more than that with him, but that’s for another time. 

Instead, he allowed Steve to push his shirt up. Placing one of his hands on Danny’s chest and just grinning down at Danny. 

“ _Steve_ ,” Danny whispered out. Steve brought the marker down and started writing on Danny’s chest, just over where his heart is. Danny did his best to look down and make out what Steve was writing. 

“Did you just mark me?” Danny asked, words finally falling out of his mouth. 

“ _Mine_ ,” Steve said. The emotion behind it wasn’t what Danny was expecting. His eyes were full of so many emotions that Steve just couldn’t verbalize. This act alone said everything from “I’m nothing without you” to “I love you so much it hurts” and Danny was perfectly okay with that. 

Nodding up at Steve, he placed his hand on Steve’s chest, over his heart. Steve pushed himself up off of Danny and leaned back onto the couch. Pulling off his own shirt and tossing it on the ground, he started to write something on his own chest, over his heart. Danny watched him try as best he could, making out each letter as he drew them. His name. Steve wrote his name. Danny. 

“ _Yours_ ,” Steve said when he was done. He capped the pen and set it down on the coffee table. “Come here you big goof,” Danny said, pulling Steve back down on top of him. 

They laid there for a bit, Steve’s head resting on Danny’s chest, listening to his heart beat. Danny kissed the top of his head, hand stroking slowly up and down Steve’s back. 

“Always, Danno. Always,” Steve whispered before closing his eyes. Danny smiled and squeezed his arm. “I know, babe. Always,” he says before closing his own eyes, giving into the peacefulness of the moment. 

It’s several hours later and Steve begins to shift. Sometime in the night, their positions changed. Steve’s back against the couch, with Danny pulled in close against him. Danny could feel the soft puffs of air on his neck. What he wasn’t expecting to feel were soft lips on his skin. 

“Morning, Danno.” 

Steve pulled him closer, his morning wood at full attention, rubbing against Danny’s ass. 

“Morning to you babe,” Danny says, turning around to face Steve. He was greeted by one of Steve’s beautiful smiles. He leans forward and kisses Steve softly. Nothing urgent or needy, just reassurance that it’s all real. 

Steve places his hand on Danny’s chest, over his name. Danny could only grin, causing Steve to growl and roll them, pinning Danny once again to the couch. 

“Animal,” was all Danny got out before Steve kissed him again, this time it was primal and raw and was everything that Danny wanted and needed from Steve. 

“Bed, babe. Let’s take this to bed. Then you can have your wicked ways with me,” Danny tells him, grinning at him. 

Steve goes to lift Danny up from the couch and before Steve could throw him over his shoulder, Danny stops him. 

“No caveman antics!”


End file.
